


To the Death

by iamavacado



Series: Some Sanders Sides Stories [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Dungeons and Dragons, Games, Gen, Late Nights, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, dumb idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamavacado/pseuds/iamavacado
Summary: Virgil and Roman fight to the death. First to collapse loses.





	To the Death

**Author's Note:**

> I had 30 minutes and a dumb idea. It made me laugh, hopefully it'll make you laugh too.

The air smelled like battle. The sky was signed a rusty orange, and the clouds were not natural, but of a thick, gray smoke. Sweat clung to even the trees, and it was hot enough to burn eggs on the pavement. Animals, too overwhelmed by the heat, retreated to safer grounds. Even the bears decided it wasn't worth it to stick around. The fish in the rivers were terrified into new territory anyway. Regardless, the fight between them was ongoing and didn't seem affected at all by the sweltering conditions.

Roman kneeled on the ground, hands wrapped around the hilt of his sword like it was the only thing left in his life he could trust. He was heaving for breath, trying to bring his heartbeat back to normal, as if that was possible. Blood dribbled from a split in his bottom lip, and he wiped it away. He turned his head up.

Virgil stood before him, looking down on him with an evil grin. One hand was on his hip, but the other was holding something; no, it wasn't holding anything actually: he was conjuring a glowing purple ball of magic. Around it was a black halo that traced an outline of the light, wavering like fire.

"Face it, _Prince,"_ he said with venom clear in his voice, "your tiny, insignificant sword against this?" He indicated the fire. "There's no match. I will take mercy, and spare your life. If you surrender now. If not--" he moved his finger ever so slightly, and a portion of the glowing ball shot out and went for Roman. He ducked out of the way before it could hit him-- "then you can probably guess what would happen."

Roman glared up at the monstrosity before him. Virgil's frame even had a dark halo surrounding him. A black mess of smoke that even seemed to block out the sun. He was evil, and nothing but. Maybe if he'd renounce his terrible upbringing, and ask for salvation, Roman would've used his words. But the time for words had passed. Now, it was action or nothing.

Roman bared his teeth against the pain, and willed himself to stand. He used his sword as a support, and when he was finally straightened up, he raised his sword up and held it at arm's length towards the villain. 

"You," he said between breaths, "will never, ever, have me surrender. If you want to defeat me?" He held his arms wide open, at almost an invitation. "You'll have to kill me where I stand."

Virgil paused, looking Roman up and down with one eyebrow raised. He almost seemed uninterested. Then, he shrugged. "If you insist." He hurled the ball of magic at Roman with all the force he possessed, and Roman barely rolled out of the way in time. The tail end of the fire caught his sash, and he ripped it off before it could burn any further.

His muscles were burning with every move he made, and his bones were tired. But he couldn't rest. If Roman stopped for a second, he was dead. The Princess was counting on him. He had to save her. No one else had been able to defeat this...this warlock or...whatever he claimed to be.

Another purple fireball was launched his way, and this time, Roman didn't have time to move out of the way. Refusing to close his eyes, he held his sword up in front of his face and, somehow, sliced the ball in half. It split in two, and just skirted past him and to the ground. An angry curse from Virgil gave Roman satisfaction.

"How is that POSSIBLE?" he screamed. He conjured two larger balls of fire on either hand and catapulted them at the prince. When he dived out of the way, Virgil, in an angry panic, started shooting rapid fire.

"Why. Won't. You. DIE?!" He launched a final one at Roman before collapsing onto the grass, lightheaded. All this magic so suddenly had overwhelmed him, leaving him momentarily breathless. This damn Prince, what did he have? A sword? And apparently the best evading skills in the world.

This time, it was Roman standing over him. He was breathing heavily once again, clutching a wound on his side, where a fireball had grazed him and burned through his clothes. Luckily, it was just a singe, like the sky.

"Face it," said Roman. "I'm not some storybook prince. You can't just kill me. I defeat dragons. I defeat witches. I've done it all. Now it's time for you to be the one to surrender." He lowered his sword, and offered a hand. "I don't wish to kill you. All I long for is the princess. Give her to me, let her be safe. And I will let you go."

Virgil glared at the ground, regaining his breath. Then he realized it. "You've defeated dragons," he said. "You've defeated witches." He looked up at Roman and smiled evilly. "Have you ever defeated both at the same time?"

On the ground, Virgil's face began to change. His teeth grew longer with points. His features began to sharpen and darken, becoming covered in a dark, metallic coating. Were those scales? 

Protrusions burst from the top of his head, and all the way down his spine. He began to grow larger, his arms and legs morphing and growing claws the length of Roman's own arm. Wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, and a snake like tongue probed the air with a dastardly hiss. 

Roman stood like an ant next to the gargantuan beast that had just grown before him. It was the size of a castle spire, and grinned with a thousand razor blade teeth. 

"Try me now," said Virgil, voice distorted and bellowing. He breathed in, and let out a roar, followed by a fireball large enough to engulf small towns.

Roman stared open mouthed at the dragon witch for about five seconds before throwing his sword on the ground and saying, "No!"

"What?"

He stomped his feet. "No, that's cheating! Virgil that's cheating! You're cheating!"  
~

Roman snatched Virgil's game peice away from him and held it in the air. "Does this look like a dragon witch? No! You are a mage! You can't turn into a dragon witch if you're a mage! You're not a high enough level!"

Virgil took his peice back. "Oh, it's cheating when I turn into a dragon witch but you ducking out of the way of every attack I throw at you no matter how powerful they are _isn't_ cheating?"

Roman showed him the sheet. "It's not _my_ fault I rolled a 20 on Evasiveness."

"Rigged."

An offended noise came from Roman's mouth. "Not rigged. That's how the game works!"

"Okay, and I rolled a 20 on shapeshifting," said Virgil, pulling up his own sheet. He shoved it in Roman's face. "See? So I could turn into whatever I wanted. I could turn into a clone of you if I wanted to. Or a thousand clones of you. And you'd have to fight all of them. Just let me keep the princess."

Roman slammed the sheet on the table, rattling the game peices. "NEVER! She is MINE! I promised her girlfriend from that village I saved that I'd get her back!"

Virgil smugly picked up the dice. "Don't make promises you can't keep, because this battle isn't over until you are dead."

"Likewise."

They stuck their tongues out at each other.

Logan opened the door to Roman's room, and caught the both of them red handed.

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked. He was in his pajamas: a black shirt and dark blue sweats. His voice was hushed.

The two froze. Virgil quickly decided to study the grains on the table while Roman said, "We are participating in a life or death battle to save the princess." He picked up the die.

"It is three o clock in the morning," said Logan. "Fight a little quieter please."

Virgil looked up. "It'll be over soon anyway, unless Roman somehow manages to roll a high number on some dumb skill--"

Roman smiled. "I rolled a 19 on sword welding!"

_"MOTHERF--"_

"FATHER!" interrupted Roman.

"Sister! I love word asso-- wait, I'm getting deja vu," said Logan.

"Deja who?"

Logan said, "Just be quiet." He shut the door.

Roman and Virgil eyed each other for a second.

"You'll never have her!" yelled Roman.

"You'll have to pry her from my cold dead hands!"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment bruh.


End file.
